Firearm sound suppressors can absorb and reduce the audible frequencies and vibrations that result from the rapid expansion of gases leaving the muzzle of the firearm as a projectile exits. This is accomplished by temporarily containing and diverting the rapidly expanding gases and other combustion by-products that are emitted from the muzzle of the firearm in inner chambers of the sound suppressor.
Over time, inner components of the sound suppressor can become damaged by the projectile and/or combustion by-products. However, most high caliber sound suppressors typically have either a mono core design or are welded together. As a result, the damaged components within the sound suppressor cannot be easily repaired or replaced without damaging an outer housing of the sound suppressor. The outer housing of the sound suppressor typically contains a serial number, which the owner of the sound suppressor registers a governmental agency and pays a fee associated with the registration. If the serial number changes during the repair of the sound suppressor, the owner registers the new serial number with the governmental agency and pays the fee for a second time.